Sparrow
by MasterPrincess
Summary: The time has come for the conquering Konoha and Madara is ready but he needs a dear friend of his to help him as well as rule over the village. His dear, dear Suzume.
1. Chapter 1

Madara POV

The plan was ready. Everything was set for the destruction of Konoha. After years of collecting the best ninjas that swore their loyalty to him, he would finally get his revenge. Kisame and Zetsu would be standing by his side as Kabuto unleashed his zombies to life in order to penetrate the villages forces. Sasuke will now prove to be a perfect weapon due to his hatred of Konoha killing his clan and _dear _older brother. Together, he will be able to collect the Kyuubi and merge all of the biju to create the ten tailed fox.

But first he needs her help in order to bring back the fox. Heck, he'd even let her stay with him to help destroy. After all, her power is enough to bring suffering and agony to the ninjas who dare rise up against him and elect another hokage instead of him.

"Madara-sama, when are we going to attack Konoha?" Madara looked away from the window to turn and face the members of the new Akatsuki. Kabuto stood in the nearest to him. His hood was off, his snake like eyes glinting gold in the rare sunlight that was entering in the hideout. The other Akatsuki, whose bodies have been resurrected stood quietly in the background. Kisame stood the closest to Madara, showing everyone how he was one of his favorites s well as Zetsu. _Zetsu is probably listening in right now,_ Madara mused as his eyes raked over the rocky walls in search for a hint of gold or green. Sasuke stood silently, leaning against the wall, with Suigetsu and Juugo flanking either side of him.

"Soon, we will. But we have to pick up someone." And with that, he got most of the members attention. Kabuto's eyes widened a fraction while Sasuke raised his head to look at him straight, with his Sharingan glowing in the darkness provided. Suigetsu and Juugo exchanged looks before focusing their attention on him. Kisame looked confused and seemed to be thinking about who wasn't here. A flash of green came from the side as Zetsu emerged from the wall, walking silently to Madara before stopping right in front of him.

"She lives in an estate **somewhere near the ocean** in the Wave country." Zetsu reported. Madara was feeling giddy. Soon she will stand by his side, fighting and destroying that damn village. Kabuto raised an eyebrow, wondering what got Madara positively giddy. He noted that the mere mention of a girl's location seemed to get him excited.

"Madara, who is this girl Zetsu is talking about?" The air dropped several degrees s Madara slowly turned to Kabuto who flinched when he met his eyes. It seemed to become several shades darker and an ominous aura covered him as the middle tomoe started to spin. In a split second, Kabuto's back against the wall with Madara's hand gripping tightly around his neck. All eyes were focused on them as Madara gritted the words through his mouth.

"It is none of your concern to who Zetsu is talking about. Do you understand, Kabuto?" knowing he meant business and would not hesitate in killing him, he nodded. The hand was gone and Kabuto gingerly caressed his neck as Madara addressed out loud.

"Before we invade Konoha, another member will soon be arriving with us. We will all be traveling to her destination." Madara chuckled darkly while the others looked on in interest. The bodies of Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Yuhiko straightened from their slouched positions and headed toward their master. Kabuto raised his hand and they all stood in a row on his left.

" We will be heading out now to meet with our new member." Everyone straightened to get ready until Madara raised his hand for them to stop.

"One more thing. Try not to give her any reason to hold a grudge against you. I don't want to have to find another new member after she's done with you." He disappeared as the others also fled, leaving the dark room empty less, showing no signs of inhabitants.

_Somewhere in the Land of_ _Waves_

A little cottage stood solemnly as the wave splashed gently onto shore. Seagulls flew high above, searching for food that lie in the waters. The sun shone brightly, warming the sand while a cool breeze traveled through the beach every now and then. A womanly figure stood at the window, gazing out at the sea. Her eyes held longing and awe as her pale hand laid upon the smooth glass. A pounding at the door alerted the girl that someone was at the door before closing the curtains separating her and the window. She grabbed a blue silk robe off the chair and hastily put it on. The poundings grew harsher and louder as time went on before she got to the door and opened it cautiously.

A man stood impatiently at the doorstep, tapping his foot before he finally caught sight of the door opening. By the time the door was opened enough for him to slip in, he quickly maneuvered himself through the gap and shut the door. His chakra masked itself before facing the girl.

"What information have you've gotten?" the girl asked quietly. The man quickly responded with a flurries of hand signs as the girl nodded at some parts. By the time he was done, she had walked to a picture that was sitting on a small coffee table near the beige couch in the living room. She picked up the picture and stared at it before placing it back down.

"I see that Madara will start his conquering over Konoha." she murmured softly. The man stood in the hallway, saying nothing but just silently observing the girl in front of him. She was petite in size and looked as though as if she had never experienced the sun with her pale complexion. Her black hair fell into waves like a dark waterfall down to her waist. Her blue crystal eyes were blank before they were filled with dark amusement. She chuckled before gesturing to the man to take his leave. The man did so but not without one last look to his client before disappearing. But just before he left, he heard a soft whisper of the name: _Suzume. _

Madara POV

We were almost there. I could almost feel the others growing curiosity as we jumped from tree to tree in the Wave country. The foggy air created a cover for us to slipped past undetected. We did run into some Wave nin but Sasuke took care of that. A few miles away from her estate, we felt a flickering chakra coming at us. It looked as though as if it was trying to mask itself but struggling to also show itself to us. We stopped about 30 meters away. The chakra stopped as well and gave up on masking its chakra.

"Tobi feels someone here. Does anyone else feel it too?" I put up my 'childish façade' that others seem to remember me by. It's disgusting how I had to put up with it for a few months but I managed and it gave me this great opportunity. The others went stiff and fingers twitched to grab one of their weapons but they kept still.

"Come out, mysterious person! Tobi wants to play!" I smirked behind my mask as I felt the chakra spark wildly, sensing the underlying threat behind my voice before stepping out into the light. A man stood stiff before his eyes glanced at us, deciding whether or not we were a threat. His eyes past over me before landing back on to me with the slightest widening of his eyes. The man seemed to study me as I to him. He had short cropped hair, making it seem like he just got out of bed. His brown eyes held suspicion as well as surprise. He wore the usual ninja garb except instead of any pouch with kunai and senbon needles, he just had a row of short knives and two kantana's that were strapped to his back. His hiate had no slash on it, showing he was loyal to the Wave.

"Ne, ne, what are you doing here, Mr. Ninja?" I waved my hands around wildly, keeping up with the act. The others stood quietly behind me with the slightest twitch or heavy breath. The ninja's hand slowly traveled to his thigh before Kisame let out a low growl. The man held out his hands in front of us, his palm facing us, showing that he was not going to harm us._ Ha, like he could actually hurt me, let alone leave a scratch on a single one of the others,_ I inwardly sneered before focusing on him doing some hand signs. I tilted my head, trying to understand what he was doing. He seemed to be asking a question with his hands waving widely and one hand carving a question mark in the air. Who…are…you…and…what…are…you…doing…on…Hime's…property… I chuckled. _This_ was what they were calling her now? _A princess?_ Were they that stupid, thinking that she was pure and untouched by the hands of evil._ You've got to be kidding me._

I responded with the answer of saying we were going to visit your _dear_ Hime with some news that the leader of the Akatsuki would like to be delivered. At the mention of the organization, he straightened himself before bowing and 'speaking' that he would escort us to his mistress estate. The others had no idea so they were wary when I followed him through the rest of the forest before we stopped. From where we could see, huge metal gates surrounded the huge house in the center with other little cottages sitting innocently around it. The house in the center seem to shimmer and fade before looking solid. It looked like it was made of glass but it's only difference from it was that it wasn't translucent. The ninja gestured for us to go to the house before disappearing. The others murmured in confusion before seeing me walking to the door of one of the cottages. I knocked harshly on the door and heard small feet running to the door. It opened and a little girl of six or seven stood at the doorway, her head tilted to the side in confusion. I looked over at Juugo and Sasuke nudged him before looking over at the girl and back. Juugo seemed to understand before walking over to the girl and bending down to her height.

"What's your name, little girl?" The girl said somewhat hesitantly, "Hana." Juugo gently smiled and it relaxed the girl before looking over at Sasuke. Honestly, he looked at him like he was some sort of god or something. Like how Konan did to Pein before she and him died. I walked slowly over to them and the girl jumped a little, not seeing me until I was right next to her.

"Do you know where Hime is right now?" At the sound of 'Hime' the girl brightened and she started babbling about the princess and how kind she is or how she'll never hurt a single person, let alone a fly. I struggled not to laugh at the little girl. Her princess is _kind_? And how she will never hurt anyone? I wanted to laugh right then and there._ Oh, little girl, you'll find out how many people she's killed out of cold blood_, I thought. But soon I started getting annoyed at this girls chattering. Did she ever learn when to _shut up_? Juugo then asked the girl again, after sensing my growing annoyance.

"Hime is at living at one of the cottages near the sea in the east." Hana said. We quickly departed (Juugo quickly stayed a second longer to thank Hana) and soon stood at her cottage. I really only had to spread my chakra around, trying to find hers. Just as we were about a few feet away, Sasuke spoke up.

"Who's Hime? Why is she so important that we have to delay in taking down Konoha?" Sasuke demanded. I could feel that he was pissed and I grinned gleefully before turning around to answer.

"She is a very dear friend of mine and has a very unique power." Sasuke was about to open his mouth before we heard the door open. The others stood and stared while I lazily looked over my shoulder. The door of the cottage was open but nobody stood behind it to open. It seemed like it had opened itself. Wind passed by and we heard a clear bell- like voice coming from inside: "Well? Aren't you going to come in?"

Sasuke POV

"Well? Aren't you going to come in?" The voice seemed to travel along with the wind because soon it was gone. I narrowed my eyes and quickly glanced around the area. There was nothing suspicious around but the voice. It sounded distinctly like bells and it seem to be coming from inside the cottage. I looked at Madara. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was feeling positively giddy with how twitchy he seemed to be getting. I took the first step into the house before stopping at the doorway. There was a hallway but I wasn't focused on that.

There was a picture on the wall that had me stop. In the picture was Itachi. But he was_ smiling_. He was smiling like he was truly happy with where he was. He didn't have the Sharingan but just his normal eyes. His eyes seemed to be staring at something in the far off distance. I saw a figure standing in the distance, figuring it was a girl with the feminine shape and realized this was what Itachi was staring at. The girl was wearing a white sundress with a white floppy hat on her head. Her hands seemed to be gripping it like a wind was going through and half of her face was turned but I couldn't see since it was blurry. Who was that girl? Why was Itachi staring at her? When was he here before he died? In the picture, he couldn't have been more than 14. It must have been after the massacre. The anger swirled up in me before I shoved it down, chanting to myself that my time would come before I could finally kill Danzou.

Before I could think any longer, I heard the others come in too. Madara seemed to just glance at the pictures like he's already seen them before. Meanwhile, the others all took time to stare at some of the other pictures hanging on the sides of the wall. It took me a while but most of the pictures had the same girl in it too but it was with other ninja's too. But the weirdest thing is that the girl was always blurry like she was just caught at the last second before fading away or something. Suigetsu nudged me and tilted his head to the side like he wanted to tell me something. I glanced over and saw an opening to some room. Noticing that Madara was also gone, I headed over to the opening and stopped at the scene I was met with.

A blur flitted around in what seemed to be the kitchen and Sasuke was almost glad to have his Sharingan to see her or else all he'll see are pots and pans lifting themselves up and plates levitating out of thin air. Madara sat calmly at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands. When I came in, Madara inclined his head towards the blur. At that second, the blur stopped in front of the stove. Long black hair settled down and shone brightly from the sunlight coming from the window. The blur was a…girl. Her stance was rigid and her chakra spiked wildly. Madara seemed amused for some reason before opening his mouth.

"Suzume, I don't believe you had the chance to meet one of my sub coordinates. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi-kun's younger brother." I noticed the slightest tensing of the girl's shoulders before she slowly turned to me

Sharingan met Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap_

"_Suzume, I don't believe you had the chance to meet one of my sub coordinates. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi-kun's younger brother." I noticed the slightest tensing of the girl's shoulders before she slowly turned to me._

_Sharingan met Sharingan. _

Suzume POV

I didn't expect to find a clone of Itachi at the doorway of my kitchen. He was so much like him. The eyes, the face, the same hatred deep within those eyes. But those eyes were filled with surprise before anger and suspicion overtook it. I didn't even have time to blink before he had one hand around my throat and the edge of his kantana hovering above my heart.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you have the Sharingan?" he demanded. I froze.I quickly turned off the Sharingan to my regular blue eyes so I could calm him down. Unfortunately, that didn't have the effect that I wanted. He just got only angrier.

"Answer me! Now!" Sasuke pushed me against the wall and tightened his hand round my throat. I glanced at Madara and he shrugged, showing that he couldn't do anything and I would just have to deal with it all on my own. I glared at him through my eyes and I could sense him smirk behind his mask. I was quickly brought out of my glaring from the rough shaking. Sasuke was rigid and shaking from impatience and anger all at once. I knew the others were all in the kitchen by now. Everyone's eyes were trained on us, some with curiosity and surprise. _Didn't expect a girl_, I thought as I smirked. That seemed to be the last straw as Sasuke finally gave up and rammed his kantana through me with his Chidori adding more pain.

My heart stopped.

No one's POV

They all watched as she slumped forward and Sasuke wretched his sword from her body. Blood smudged the stove as she dropped onto the floor. They stared as he sleuthed his sword and spat upon the girl.

"Weak." he spat. The tea pot whistled and Sasuke's arm flashed forward before pouring the steaming hot tea all over the girl. It sizzled as burns began to appear on the girls skin. Noticing Kabuto wince at the burns, Sasuke smirked before setting the tea pot back on the stove.

"Kid, you just killed our newest member. What are we going to do now?" Kisame scratched the back of his head as he looked over to Madara. He seemed to be calm despite the recent death of the member that got him all riled up in the first place. He continued to sip his tea as though as if nothing important had happened.

"Madara-sama, what are we supposed to do now?" Kisame asked. Madara stopped partway in sipping before putting down his cup and turning toward the girl.

"Oi, Suzume. Just how long are you going to play dead?" Silence filled the room before a chuckling voice broke the silence. "Not long." Right before their eyes, the girl who was stabbed slowly got up before their eyes. Her eyes held dark amusement and laughter before licking up the blood that was spilled all over her chin. Madara chuckled along before facing the rest of the Akatsuki.

"She can never die." With that single statement, Kabuto scoffed.

"Yeah, right. The only one who got close enough to be immortal would be either you or that member with the stupid religion." A hand closed around his neck before he even noticed with Suzume in front of him. Her eyes were filled with hate and anger that a pure black aura was surrounding her. Kabuto's eyes widened before she loosened the grip on his neck as pure horror took over the emotions in her eyes. She stumbled back toward the stove with her hand over her mouth.

"Orochimaru…"she murmured and most of the members were taken back after hearing the snake sanin's name, Sasuke especially. Tears came over her eyes and she shakily started to cry as her arms wrapped around herself. Instead of crying of relief, they noticed that she was crying because of sadness. Suigetsu was the first to recover from the shock as a massive wave of chakra came rushing toward them.

"Who's that?" he asked, scrunching up his nose. The chakra felt familiar, almost as if…no. Oh my god, no. it can't be. All of these thoughts were going through their heads as the huge chakra approached the cottage. Suzume noticed and tried to quickly wipe her tears away before a pale hand covered her own.

"Why are you crying?" The temperature in the room dropped as the members took in the appearance of the newcomer. Pale skin, black silky hair, and golden snake-like eyes. Suzume looked up and tried to smile but failed badly. Pale hands cupped her face before the man turned to face the Akatsuki.

"Orochimaru."


End file.
